


Shaken

by starrypawz



Series: Iron [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayphara dealing with the events of 'The Oasis'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Chapter One Tatooine Sith Warrior storyline

She was shaking, but somehow despite the fact she felt as if she should be in a heap on the floor she was standing.

What had transpired was… unexpected.

Her ‘reflection’ had been terrifying something so entrenched in the Dark Side… what her ‘true potential’ was meant to be.  

What she found even more terrifying was there was a part of her that had liked what she had saw… felt drawn to it… wished to embrace it… whilst the rest of her screamed out in revulsion…

“My Lord?” A voice and a touch across her arm brought her back to the present…

Quinn noticed she didn’t flinch as she had before. 

She blinked.  

“Quinn.” Saying his name seemed to cement herself back into reality.  

She tried to put her reflection’s words out of her mind, but it was hard… as she supposed any conversation that made you face your own mortality would.  It had warned of her imminent death, betrayal… weakness…  

She had resisted, argued and disagreed with every point it had brought forth.  But deep down she knew it spoke the truth…

_You are stronger than this…_

She wasn’t some… child. She was a Sith. She knew what must be done, she knew what she was.  She knew her own power…

Yet this… vision… this trickery had shaken her to her very core.

“My Lord, do you wish to rest?”

She shook her head,

“No… there is still much to be done…” She could hear her voice had faltered slightly, she chided herself for showing such a transparent sign of weakness. 

She had defeated the reflection; it had claimed it had seen her ‘side’ of the argument and whatever part of her mind had been pulled out seemed to be back in place.

Yet she still wasn’t convinced.

“As you wish, My Lord,”


End file.
